Teen Wolf: Ballad of a Goddess of Death
by FlyingPurpleUnicorn
Summary: With the Alpha pack put in their place and the Kitsunes running loose in Beacon Hills, a new supernatural is rising. Kitsune is not the only Japanese myth in California. The Shinigami are a personification of death in folk lore, but in reality they are guides for spirits. Valeria must find and train the new Shinigami before more odd spirits are unleashed upon the town.
1. The Shingami came running

_**The Shingami came running**_

Valeria must have heard her mother say the same sentence four times already, and the woman looked as if she were going to say it once more. Valeria busied herself by taking her long dark hair and putting it in a high pony tail. She ran a palm across her right cheek as she glanced in the mirror, making sure there was no loose ends in her pony tail. Her face she definitely got from her father, a nice jaw line and almond eyes glanced back at her, mirror images of her mother's. She shifted her brown eyes towards her mother who was looking lost at the bags. The older woman had been doing that for quite some time as she watched her daughter prepare for her move.

"Don't worry, Ma. You can visit in a few months." Valeria said, looking behind her shoulder at Karen Higawa. She had aged nicely for a woman of 42, but it was clear she was older then 30.

"Dear, do you really have to go back?" An older woman questioned as a younger girl who looked quite similar scoffed and stuffed three more shirts in a bag already over flowing with items.

"Yeah, Mom. Just because dad has no idea-"

"I know, I know. I could just go to court for Anthony, then you won't have to be anywhere near that place."

"Mom, listen. I'll be fine. Maybe I'll get a horse." The younger woman chuckled, but soon it turned into a sigh before she looked at her mother." No one is gunna hurt me. Just ask Hibiki." The two women looked down at the Japanese bob cat that looked up with intelligent golden eyes. The cat seemed to grin up at the older woman before it purred and brushed against Valeria's calf. At the sound of two barks from the backyard the Japanese bob cat rushed out of the room.

"See, Hibiki won't let anything happen to be, and my huskies will fight off everyone." Valeria stop to her mom gently.

"I'm not worried about the damn emissary protecting you, but about what has been going up there recent."

Valeria smiled gently before embracing her mother.

...

Valeria huffed as she carried the cat carrier and a few groceries into the small home. She had bought it after she took up the assignment. Beacon Hills law enforcement needed help, and she'd be damned if she didn't offer her services. Plus, Anthony and their dad lived here. She needed to protect them from what they didn't know. Anthony would have no idea what was going on with him in the next few months. She needed to be there, no custody battles to cause more bad blood or harsh methods she knew her grandmother would do. Nonni was too stuck in the old way of traditional training and Ma couldn't talk back unless she wanted Nonni down her throat.

"Well, Hibiki. I have to say this is one of the nicer homes here. So if you don't like it, suck it up cause I got a room dedicated for your use only." Valeria sniffed as she put her groceries on the island in her kitchen. The home was rather small with the downstairs consisting of only a hallway, a bathroom, Kitchen, and living room. The hallway had a glass door to a small back porch. The porch had another door leading into a small barn. It was only big enough for one horse stall and a small loft. The back yard itself had a small bonfire pit which was surrounded by wooden benches.

"Listen, you should just be happy I give you advice. My magic is precious, little Higawa." The cat's golden eyes shifted and suddenly before Valeria stood a naked, Japanese man with long silver hair. The man himself looked only nineteen, but Valeria knew his look was deceiving.

"Sure, just get your ass up to the bedrooms." Valeria spoke off-handedly.

"Well then, no one under my guidance has told me to that before. Perhaps your great aunt did but, that's another story for another time."

"Gods! Hibiki, I don't want to know what you did with my great Aunt! Just go pick out a room, the loft or the second bedroom." Valeria groaned as she smacked her head against the heel of her palm. Two Huskies rushed out from the fenced in back yard, yipping at each other before leaping upon the couch in the living room.

"Fill up the bowls too, will yeah?" Valeria asked but Hibiki verbally hissed his disagreement.

"Dogs! Why do I have to help with them?" Hibiki complained as he grabbed the back

"Cause, you're the Higawa's most loyal servant and Emissary!"

"Of course." Hibiki sniffed. "We better order Sushi tonight."

"Of course my little princess!" Called Valeria who started to stalk the fridge.

...

"Justin Mitchell, Anthony Pinasco, and Dario Moreno. Why is it that you three always pull pranks around this school? I just can't seem to break this... this... Uncivilized Habit of yours." The older gentleman coughed before he stared the three tricksters down with his grey eyes. "However, I can only give you detention. But, your parents will also be notified of your increasing spectacles. Detention, with me, Friday afterschool."

At the prospect of losing their Friday evening the boys groaned, but it only caused the older man with a thinning widow's peak to grin. The three boys looked at each other. They obviously hadn't expected their weekend to start later then everyone else's and it sucked. The boys had planned a Friday night of playing Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. But they figured that wouldn't happen now with the phone call home.

Justin Mitchell was a pale, skinny boy with flopping brown hair and crystal blue eyes. The bridge of his nose was littered with freckles and his thin lips took on a pout. He had a very distinct marking on his neck – A mole with an oval shape of light brown. His lanky arms were crossed over his chest as he looked up at the ceiling, very unhappy and equally as annoyed.

Dario Moreno was his opposite; muscled in his arms but his stomach lacked that kind of definition. His deep brown locks were twirled into thick ropes of dread locks that were to his shoulders. A tattoo was etched upon his naturally tanned skin; its bright colors seemed striking against his left arm. The cross was beautifully crafted – no one could dispute that. But the Spanish words were scarred in a way that was hypnotic.

But Anthony Pinasco was the ring leader and between the two boys he looked oddly smug despite the repercussion of his pranks. He had light olive skin, as if he was a Caucasian who spent his time at the beach, light but not too pale. His deep honey gaze snapped over his teacher without any disregard of how rude he was being. His face was full with a strong jawline, the smooth round face was a give away for his Asian heritage. Many of the girls at school believed him to be somewhat good-looking but practically everyone knew he had a thing for Dario's sister, Alma.

As the three boys exited school they couldn't help but looked at each other before sniggering.

"Stapling all the Lacrosse seniors' book bags to the hallway ceilings, it was absolutely genius." Justin commented as the three walked to his pick-up truck.

"I can't believe that one kid actually started to throw crap to get them." Dario chuckled.

"Just admits how stupid Jocks are." Anthony sniffed before jumping into the passenger seat. Dario relaxed into the back seat as he had more room and no one to share it with.

"Hey so you gunna ask out Lucy Glenn?" Anthony said cheekily to Justin who shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhh, I don't think so, I mean. I'm gunna be busy and you know-" Justin said trying to think on a way to steer the conversation away from Lucy Glenn, the pretty African American girl who wanted nothing to do with anyone except the fashion-trendy click of the school – which included the all famous Lydia Martin.

"Oh stop making excuses!" Dario chimed in as Anthony and He started to laugh at Justin's expense.

"You're one to say, Tony! What about Alma?" Justin coughed, silence shifted over the gleeful atmosphere.

"Don't tell me you still like my sister?" Dario said, obviously not pleased. "What about Beverly Hudges? I thought you were gunna ask her out?"

"No, she asked me. I said no, but Dario, Justin didn't mean anything by it." Tony said trying to defuse the tension Justin created.

"Yeah, I was just trying to make a joke out him liking her from last year." Justin said, catching on quick.

"Huh." Dario mumbled, not believing his two best friends.

"Hey, who moved in that old place?" Justin commented as they drove pass the old little barn house of 141 Story drive.

"Dunno, I hope it's some hot chick." Dario said, looking out the windows as if hoping to catch a glance.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's note:<span>**_

If you want to know what Valeria looks like google Fival Stewart or Melanie Iglesias, those two are how I based what Valeria looked like. Anthony Pinasco is pretty simple, look up Booboo Stewart but think less tanned.


	2. Master Chief

_**Master Chief**_

The next morning Valeria was happy to just have Hibiki get into the cat carrier with no problems. Before leaving the house and unlatched the doggy door in the living room so the dogs could go in and out of the house to the backyard. Valeria looked around the wood covered roads.

"Do we have to meet up with him? You know how I hate his kind." Hibiki grumbled as he paced in his small cat carrier.

"Shush, or I'll buy a smaller cat carrier. It's only for a minute. The quicker we get there the quicker we get out and back home."

"Tomorrow we'll have this amazing family reunion, huh?" The cat looked up rolling its golden eyes at its owner.

Valeria sneered and threw the cat carrier into her 2014 jeep liberty that she just got for the move. The cat yowled and rolled with the carrier. Valeria snapped her wrist to slam the back door, growling in annoyance. Valeria opened the driver's side before noticing one of her neighbors watching her like a hawk.

"Oh, Hello Mrs Roza, having a good morning?" Valeria asked, waving politely at the older woman. The neighbor smiled back but suspicion was evident in every manor or movement.

"Hello."

…

"Doctor Deaton. How nice to meet you." Valeria grinned at the Vet. His dark skin shimmered with the sweat of a days' hard work.

"Miss Higawa, nice of you to stop by. I hear that your cat is ill." The Doctor invited the woman into his office.

"Oh yes, Extremely so." The young woman stated very evasively. The two settled into his work place and Valeria put the cat carrier on the table.

"Well, we'll have a look see." Deaton said, grinning calmly at the woman. "He's not aggressive is he?"

"Not at all, as long as you know how to handle him." Valeria stated leaning back as she watched Hibiki wonder from his cage.

"Ahh, a Bobcat. He's a fine specimen." Deaton commented, suddenly the cat sleek body shivered and twisted, becoming larger. Deaton backed up as Hibiki took his human form.

"Do you have any clothes, Valeria?" Hibiki huffed before Valeria threw a pair of boxers and large shirt at the younger looking male. Hibiki quickly threw on the clothing and shuffled his feet towards the doorway.

"Doctor Deaton, don't try to play coy. The Shinigami aren't a stupid race. Not like your ramped Werewolves and Banshees. Now, I need you to do me a favor, I need to contact my brother and my worthless human father can't know about it. I hear you take care of the family pet." Valeria took a seat on the examination table, grinning at the emissary as she leaned towards him. Hibiki leaned against the doorway, casually twirling a silver lock of hair. "So? How about it, Druid-boy? Having a Shinigami in debt to you sounds very good, I can always put in a good word so you are taken somewhere nice. The gods know you need it. Now, call up my brother, or else." Valeria sniffed throwing her cell phone at the Doctor who caught the phone.

"Anthony, how do you know he'll have powers? There's still a chance he might not get them." Deaton hesitated, almost as if this would expose everyone.

"Not really, I could feel him from Sacramento. He'll be changing soon. I need to teach him but my father will get in the way. In fact, I'm sure Anthony will be the one to bring my father _home._" Valeria heavily hinted as Deaton started to type in a number, bringing the phone to his ear.

…

"Doctor Deaton?" A young voice called from the entrence. Valeria perked up from her seat and walked out to see Anthony Pinasco. Her eyes shifted over him before smirking, he looked just like their father.

"Oh, umm. Hey, is Deaton here?" Anthony asked, shifting as he held the leash to a panting mutt.

"Anthony Pinasco. You've grown up." Valeria's coy expression took in the mutt, "What's the mutt's name?"

"Uhh, It's MC." Anthony looked away obvious not willing to state the dog's actual name.

"Master Chief, how original gamer boy." Valeria smiled as she walked over to the dog, "Hey pup."

The dog sniffed the out stretched palm Valeria gave him. Anthony coughed into a fisted hand, clearly uncomfortable. Valeria stood up before grasping Anthony's jaw and turning the young boy's face to hers. She narrowed her gaze as her eyes glowed, sparking a light green, Anthony gasped and tried to move away but Valeria held him in place.

"Otetsudai shimashouka?*" Valeria whispered, keeping his face close. Suddenly Anthony's eyes started to flash a light green as well. His expression slipped from scared to absolutely confused.

"Mayotte shimai mashita.**" He answered before Valeria let go of his jaw, rubbing her point finger against his cheek.

"Watashi to issho ni kite kudasai.***" Valeria murmured before Anthony collapsed. The mutt he brought yipped and jumped around confused as to what was happening with his master.

"Hibiki!" Valeria called out as she let the young boy collapse, moving away before Hibiki picked up the boy and carried him out to the car. Valeria looked at the mutt before grabbing his leash and bringing him back to the werewolf emissary. The dog was loyal, Valeria gave the mutt that much. It kept yipping and trying to make a run for Anthony.

"Deaton, take care of the mutt for now. If my father comes sniffing around, say Anthony is staying at a friend's house. The idiot won't think much of it." Valeria stated dismissively, handing the leash to Deaton.

"If he does?" Deaton asked, glancing at Valeria's face.

"He's passed do for his journey home, my mother's kept him here far too long. After all, he's death date was five years ago, she just keeps bringing him back." Valeria looked at the mutt, petting his head. "Unfortunately, I feel it definitely has had an effect on his mind. You don't come out unscathed by that. Which reminds me, how our those three teens of yours doing?"

Deaton's posture stiffened and his face became grim. Of course the teen's would have a bad consequence, it wasn't shocking to Valeria, she had sensed their passing over and it honestly troubled her. She reached into her jacket pocket. Three vials were in her hand.

"If things become to much, you'll need this." Valeria hinted, placing the vials on the table before backing out of the room and towards her car.

* * *

><p>* - Can I help you?<p>

* *- I'm Lost

* * * - Come with me


	3. Welcome to Our World

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Shout out to my first reviewer:

_Kade141MS_ - Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot :)

Another shout out to those who have favorite/followed this story first:

Kade141MS - Thanks again :p

melissa2005 - Thanks :)

Seven avengers- Thanks :)

kpopfan97 - Thanks :)

amutokoinu - Thanks :)

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Welcome to Our World<strong>_

_Anthony's eyes were slowly gaining in clarity as he tried to figure out where he was. His head moving sluggishly as he surveyed the dark room, he could hardly concentrate as he tried to stand from the soft bed. He opted to roll off the plush mattress, believing it to be the safer option as he felt too dizzy. Instead, he rolled too far and crashed into the wooden floor._

_"Tch, idiot." Spoke a soft male voice before the sound of a door opening. The light blinded Anthony as he struggled to keep his eyes open. _

_"Hibiki, play nice." A feminine hum sounded from a dark corner of the room. "Anthony, nice to see you're awake. You should know, I called the school to say you weren't coming in today. This towns a bit too trusting."_

_Anthony watched as the door closed and the natural light was taken away. Instead a soft light bulb flickered on and Tony realized he was lying in front of a woman who looked oddly like him. She wore a leather, sleeveless vest over a long sleeved black and white stripped shirt; her high waisted jeans hugged her hips._

_"Ah, you do remember." The woman grinned at him clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth._

_"What are you doing here, Val?" Anthony asked, his voice sounded hazy and unused._

_"Well, Tony, I can tell you in a civilized way or we can continue in this barbaric way. Your choice, you just can't run." Valeria stated._

_Obviously, Tony chosen the civilized way and was brought upstairs to the living room. The young male who seemed close to his age and his spider placed cinnamon buns before him – man shirt threw him off._

_"This is Hibiki, he's our emissary." Valeria answered Tony's unspoken question, "He gives us advice and in turn, we protect him. He's been in our family for generations."_

_"Generations? He looks no older then 17, 19 at most." Tony snorted unattractively. Valeria smiled at him before nodding to Hibiki who immediately shook and bent before forming his body into a sleek Japanese bobcat. Tony squirmed into the back of the couch, screaming rather femininely._

_"If you could please stop shouting." Voiced Hibiki as he leapt on the side table next to Valeria who sat calmly and almost looked annoyed._

_"D-Did I just-? He just-? What!" Tony wheezed, as he looked wide-eyed at Valeria._

_"Yep." Valeria said, popping the 'p' at the end. "Now, if we could get to business. Tony, you are not normal."_

_"And that was?" Tony squealed, point violently at Hibiki._

_"In our world, yes." Valeria answer, shrugging her shoulders. Suddenly a husky jumped up on the couch, nuzzling into Valeria's thigh. "Whose a good boy, Banshee?" Valeria cooed, stroking the dog's stomach._

_"So, Master chief is a bad name but you name your dogs after comic book characters and that's okay?" Tony huffed, trying to turn his mind on something else._

_"Storm and Banshee are wonderful names! Plus, Master Chief is foolish. Now listen. Those stories that Ma told us when we were little. The folklore about Shinigami. Well, congrats, you are one." Valeria stated, "In fact, you started to shift into one relatively young. Usually we have more time for training, but we don't now. So I'll teach you as much as I can before anything bad happens."_

_"How do you know?" Tony questioned._

_"You're having dreams, right?" Valeria asked, watching Tony shift uncomfortably. "People who have claimed to die are showing up at your doorsteps, no one but you can see them or interact with them?"_

_"S-So?" Tony questioned, looking at Valeria who smirked in response._

_"They're coming for a Shinigami." Valeria answered._

_"S-Shinigami? Death gods?" Tony questioned looking wide-eyed at Valeria. "Is dad one?"_

_"No, but… He has past his time. Ma keeps bringing him back from the cross roads." Valeria stated, standing before snatching a cinnamon bun. "Listen, if you don't send those people to where they're needed, bad things can happen. I can take care of some of them, but they're for you to take care of."_

_Valeria bit into the cinnamon bun before walking to the window and looking out into the forest behind her house. Tony watched as her eyes turned towards him. Her face pinched into an oddly stern expression._

_"We're not the only super naturals either. Werewolves, I can smell their stench miles from the town. Some of them go to your school too. Kitsunes arrived too."_

_"Kitsune? Trickster spirits?" Tony looked out the window before staring back at his sister._

_"Yeah."_

"Listen, it's easy, be normal." Valeria shifted in her seat as she sipped at her mug of coffee." You go to school, make sure my brother doesn't do anything stupid and I'll get a job. We can't just hide in a house forever."

"Maybe you can't. But I can!" Hibiki argued, clearly annoyed.

"Shut up, you're doing it. Tony can't protect himself and werewolves are everywhere around here." Valeria murmured before standing and throwing a red backpack at Hibiki. "Now can you change your hair length, please?"

"The silver hair isn't obnoxious?" Hibiki jabbed at her.

"No. Now let's get to the jeep, loser." Valeria stuck out her tongue.

…

"Well?" Valeria taunted, staring at Hibiki as he shook his ear-length hair.

"I miss it." Hibiki pouted, toying at a lock of hair.

"Sure." Valeria sniggered, "Remember, keep close to Tony, make sure he doesn't blow shit up, keep an eye on the werewolves. Oh and get good grades, bitch."

"What? You didn't say anything about-"

"Get the fuck out!" Valeria shoved Hibiki out the door before walking out from her side. "Now, I'll go in with you to the office, after that, you're on your own."

"Fine." Hibiki huffed. His jeans rode low on his hips showing off a hint of his boxers and black leather combat boots went half way up his calve. Hibiki's shirt was loose and white with a leather jacket thrown over. All in all, Hibiki looked like a fucking rock band boy and Valeria decide she might as well match with the guardian. Valeria had on a white dress that went to her knees, and black combat boots that went to her ankles with small heels; a black leather vest completed her outfit.

"Now, lets go."

Entering the school was easy enough but finding the office was confusing, students rushing left and right. Hibiki followed Valeria sullenly, looking just as miserable as she was annoyed. Finally Valeria walked up to a strawberry blonde girl and stood behind her as she locked her locker.

"Hey, can you point me in the direction of the office?" Valeria asked, staring at the girl who turned around, confidently staring right back. It only took a second before Valeria was able to detect it… "Banshee." Valeria whispered before taking a step back and Hibiki grasping her shoulder.

"Huh?" The girl asked, confusion crossing her face at the woman, "What did you say?" Clearly she hadn't caught Valeria's mess up.

"Nothing." Hibiki answered crossed as he glared at the super natural before him. Valeria immediately turned on her heel only to collide into a strong chest, she looked at a boy… no werewolf. He was pale and had a hell of a strong jaw. His green-brown orbs narrowed at her and she sneered back at him.

"Do you have an issue?" She snarled at him as Hibiki grabbed her wrist.

"Maybe." The werewolf growled, his voice was deep but still boyish.

"Val, lets go." Hibiki stated calmly.

"Fine." Valeria hissed before ripping her wrist from Hibiki's grip.

"Down the hall, to the left." Instructed the werewolf, cockily. But Valeria would have nothing. Let him have the last words. Valeria would definitely have the last laugh.

…..

"Stay away from them." Aiden ordered, placing his hand on Lydia's back but his eyes weren't on Lydia. They were on the silver haired boy and the young woman.

"Why?" Lydia asked turning to look into his eyes.

"I could smell them from outside, I don't know what they are, but they reek of super natural." Aiden stated, dragging her down the hall. With all the strange things happening; Stiles and demonic ninjas, this was just something to add to an already full plate. Scott and Derek would need to know and soon.

"Super natural?" Lydia asked glancing back to see an empty hallway, "Well at least she has some kind of style, better then half the girls here." She commented, thinking about the pearl-white dress.

"Lydia, she knew what you were, from just a glance!" Aiden whispered, staring back at her.

…..

"Hebeki Higawa?" Questioned the secretary, looking over her glasses at the young man.

"Hibiki, ma'am." Hibiki growled out, obviously not pleased with the last name.

"And you are?" The secretary asked Valeria.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Valeria, he's guardian." Valeria answered pleasantly, grinning coyly at the woman, "Anything he does, send him to me. I'll get him good."

"Of course." The secretary smiled as if the two were in some secret gang.

"All right, I'll pick you up after school, Kay kid?" Valeria said, kissing Hibachi's temple before waving bye.

"Here is your schedule."

That was the last thing Valeria heard as she walked out the school. She headed to the car, opening it just before she got to it. She crawled into the driver's seat before staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Now… Time to look at some jobs."


End file.
